<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the End by SimplyDelacour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607272">After the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDelacour/pseuds/SimplyDelacour'>SimplyDelacour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced Marriage, Returning Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDelacour/pseuds/SimplyDelacour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a scandalous rumor is spread of Hermione's infidelity and the lack of support from her friends, she decides to pack her things and leave. Years later the stir of a new war causes Healers from different countries to be sent out to England. Hermione along with her friends are thrown back into her old life. Chaos breaks out, decisions are made and Hermione finds herself engaged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: this has been posted previously on a different website, but I thought about posting it here as well. So I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to consistently post. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So this story is being rewritten again and I have a beta. Yay, finally. Sort of. We're working it out, but there's definitely been a lot of help. My beautiful and grammar wizard, cousin paperbackfetishes helped me out with this chapter. I hope you guys love it! She is also working on her own story and let me tell you, it's sooooo good. You should check it out, I know I'm impatiently waiting for the next update!</p>
<p>For those of you that have been around since the beginning, I am once again asking for your patience. I love this story so much and I've taken several breaks, but I'm falling in love with it again and I want it to reach its full potential. I think I'm finally reaching that this time around. I promise this is the last time. I want to complete this story by the end of next year, which seems reasonable enough. My goal is to update once a week. I will try to have the chapters be lengthy to give you something, but I make no promises.</p>
<p>Thank you once again.</p>
<p>xSimplyDelacourx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter One</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sunday, May 2, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Daily Prophet</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven Years Gone By</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven years ago, our famous Harry James Potter defeated the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. The entire wizarding world has been wondering what events transpired after the Battle of Hogwarts that led to the baffling disappearance of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age. We have interviewed several of The Golden Trio's friends over the course of the years, and today, the Prophet brings you those answers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lavender Brown, Hogwarts alumni, confirmed that Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Granger became closer over the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. Several students have also confirmed that throughout their Hogwarts years Mr. Weasley took a strong liking to several women both in their year and younger. At the time, many students avoided telling Ms. Granger about his escapades around the castle as well as hiding it from his best friend, Mr. Potter, and younger sister, Ginerva Weasley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a brief moment, everything seemed to be going well for the couple until Mr. Weasley announced his sudden engagement to the Australian model, Zara Taylor. A few days before this announcement, an intoxicated Mr. Weasley was caught in the streets of Paris with Ms. Taylor. He defended his relationship to the media, revealing that Ms. Granger was no saint herself. He discovered her in the arms of another six months earlier, though this allegation was never proven to be true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of Ms. Granger's close friends realized that she had left the following day after Mr. Weasley's statement, leaving only a note stating her departure for an indefinite amount of time. Over the years it has been rumored that Ms. Granger has had several lovers. Among some of those lucky men included: Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Cormac McLaggen, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was also rumored that Ms. Granger neglected several of her peers and closest friends due to her post-traumatic stress from the war. She was often found crying in isolated halls of the castle as well as arguing with Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It has been seven years since the rumors of Hermione Granger's infidelity and her sudden disappearance began. It was never clear what occurred between the Golden Trio, but we all hope one day she returns and sets the record straight once and for all.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Sunday, October 16, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione stared down at the picture on the Daily Prophet's front cover. She wrinkled her nose as she examined herself in it; she stood in between Harry and Ron, a small, "blissful" smile playing at her lips. A reporter had taken the picture the day they went off to finish their education at Hogwarts. She looked happy, almost radiant. She was faking her smiles even then, and she was good at it. No one noticed when her smiles slipped, no one ever did. If she gave people the right smile at the correct time they wouldn't notice she was suffering internally.</p>
<p>A small, pale hand ripped the paper out of Hermione's hand. "Was this right before you left?" Janet, one of her now close friends, asked. She was a tall, blonde French woman around Hermione's age. <em>Stunning</em> was the first thing Hermione had thought of when they first met five years ago. Intelligent and over-bearing (sometimes) were the next two words she would use to describe her friend. After arriving in France a couple of years ago, Hermione truly couldn't deny how beautiful the people were there.</p>
<p>After everything she had to endure with Harry and Ron, Hermione had been left weak and skeptical. Janet had helped her through the roughest years of her life.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No, it was taken at the beginning of our last year at Hogwarts," she said, scratching the back of her neck. Janet nodded and began reading the article attached to the image.</p>
<p>Instead of watching Janet, Hermione turned down to her patients' charts. She ignored her little gasps and hand gestures when she began reading the long list of lovers Hermione apparently had. "Ginerva? She's your friend r—"</p>
<p>"Was," Hermione interrupted immediately. She bit her lip, the conversation becoming increasingly uncomfortable as it continued. "I'm not sure if she and Harry are still going out, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're engaged."</p>
<p>"Hmph," Janet said, sitting down at one of the desks. She continued looking through the Prophet, turning one page after the other. Hermione didn't bother to continue charting because Janet interrupted her. "Aha!"</p>
<p>Hermione tried not to seem interested in the article, but her curiosity got the better of her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Aggressively flapping the Prophet, Janet began to read:</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Ginerva Weasley announced on October 16, 2005 that they have become engaged and will be getting married early 2006. We sat down with the lovely couple to ask them some questions.</em></p>
<p>'<em>So, Harry, how did you decide on this beautiful ring?' asked Daily Prophet reporter Lavender Brown, reaching over and holding Ms. Weasley's hand.</em></p>
<p>'<em>Well, it's a family heirloom that once belonged to my mother. When I first saw it I knew it would be perfect for Ginny,' Mr. Potter responded, giving Ms. Weasley a small kiss on the cheek.</em></p>
<p>'<em>That's beautiful,' Ms. Brown said. 'I know Mr. Potter and yourself haven't really talked much on the subject, but our faithful readers would like to know… Christmas is around the corner, and they were wondering if any of you have heard from Hermione Granger?'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ms. Weasley hesitated to answer.</em>
</p>
<p>'<em>No. It has been a few years since we've heard from her, but we would like to take the opportunity…'"</em></p>
<p>Janet slowly trailed off and instead looked up at Hermione worryingly. Hermione knew what was coming next. She was aware that sooner or later they would try to reach out to her in some way. She was just disappointed it was in such a public way. "Go on then," Hermione said, giving Janet the go-ahead to continue reading the interview.</p>
<p>"'…<em>but we would like to take the opportunity to ask, if she's even reading the Daily Prophet, to come back. On behalf of my family and Harry, I would like to apologize for everything we have done to hurt you. We want to put our differences aside and come together. We all make mistakes.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ms. Brown turned to Mr. Potter. 'Harry?'</em>
</p>
<p>'<em>Hermione is like a sister to me. I know our relationship will never be the same, but I hope she finds it in herself to forgive us and join us on our special day. I can't imagine it without her.'</em></p>
<p>Hermione watched as Janet shook her head, pursing her lips. She looked far more annoyed than Hermione did. Janet let out a small laugh as she continued to read.</p>
<p>"'<em>Have you decided where the wedding is going to take place?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>No, not yet, but several people have reached out and offered their homes to host it. The people we've told about our engagement anyways' responded Ms. Weasley."</em></p>
<p>"Might be the fact that your fiancé is the bloody <em>Chosen One</em>," Janet spat down at the newspaper. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's emotional reaction to the interview. "How much more full of shit can they get? '<em>Come together, we all make mistakes?</em>' No kidding sweetheart."</p>
<p>Hermione knew if Janet didn't calm down now she would continue to talk about it all afternoon, and hearing about Ginny and Harry was the last thing she wanted. "Just leave it Jan. It's not going to get us anywhere screaming at a piece of paper."</p>
<p>Whether she admitted it or not, the article had caused Hermione's carefully suppressed emotions to resurface. She was just as confused as she was seven years before, and in all honesty, she didn't know what she thought about the entire situation anymore.</p>
<p>"No, but maybe if you wrote to them and told them to stop talking about you in the news—" Janet began.</p>
<p>"They're not the ones bringing it up. It's the reporters, especially those who went to school with us. They don't have the courage to ask them when they're in private so they take the opportunity to do it at work where they can guarantee their own safety," Hermione interrupted, thinking about Lavender Brown.</p>
<p>Lavender and Ron had gotten married a few months ago. After his failed relationship with Zara Taylor, Ron began seeing Lavender again. They lasted longer than the first time and were engaged at the end of 2003, getting married in autumn the following year. The Daily Prophet had described their wedding to be an elegant affair with only close family and friends in attendance. Lavender had worn a beautiful strapless dress while Ron had worn traditional wizarding robes. They had been the image of perfection on the front cover of the Daily Prophet.</p>
<p>Hermione had, embarrassingly, spent the day locked in her room crying. She still had feelings for him then, even after everything he made her go through. After the emotional abuse and gaslighting, she could only hope Lavender had done him some good and helped him mature. She hoped her old classmate didn't have to go through what she went through.</p>
<p>She wouldn't wish it on anyone.</p>
<p>Hermione spent the rest of the day in a state of numbness, checking up on all her patients, forcing a smile, and trying her best not to crack. She wished she could let the articles go, could let the <em>memories</em> and <em>feelings</em> go. She didn't want to remember the good days sometimes, but then she would see the picture of the three of them that morning, and everything came flooding back. She would remember those days with fondness. She wanted to hate all of them—at least to some extent—but at the end of the day, they were the only two people in the world who could understand and relate to what she had gone through.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Monday, October 17, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione sprinted into the hospital, a disposable cup of tea in hand. She was still in her pajamas because it <em>was</em> her day off. She was surprised when she had been called for an emergency situation. There had been zero to no details about the actual accident, but the message was urgent and the hospital sounded desperate.</p>
<p>Without saying a word to each other, Janet pushed Hermione into the nearest empty room. She handed her an extra uniform she kept around for emergencies. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Janet frowned as she took a sip of her cup and realized it wasn't coffee.</p>
<p>"An explosion. Two Quidditch teams were having a meeting at the Ministry." <em>The </em>French <em>Ministry</em>, Hermione reminded herself. She had escaped to France after doing some solo traveling. Fleur and Bill had been there to welcome her with open arms, and Hermione had been nothing but grateful towards them ever since. "They were planning a friendly game for their fans. You know how it is being the two biggest Quidditch teams and all." She didn't. "They wanted to give back to their fans and in the middle of their meeting they were attacked."</p>
<p>"An explosion? Attacking the two biggest Quidditch teams?" Hermione asked, finishing the last button on her top. Janet nodded. <em>Why would they attack Quidditch teams? It made no sense.</em></p>
<p>Reports of wannabe Death Eaters had spread across Europe like wildfire. Bill had brought up the subject during dinner the week before, but Hermione hadn't been caught up with the current news. She knew England was once enacting restrictions, and the amount of Aurors in public wizarding areas had increased, but she hadn't known how serious it was.</p>
<p>"Apparently the British Ministry continued to have encounters with the Death Eaters, but they're keeping it on the low. They don't want the population to panic so it hasn't been mentioned in the papers. It's only been seven years since the war. Imagine the slander the current administration could receive if they manage to fuck it up so quickly."</p>
<p>Hermione let out a deep sigh. She pulled her hair up, tying it with an elastic hairband, and walking into the emergency room. "They aren't even French," was the last thing she heard before she was pulled into the chaos. Mediwizards and witches were rushing Quidditch players in dress robes in and out of rooms, a majority with small cuts and bruises, some with missing fingers from the explosion. Many had concussions from their falls and the impact from the explosions.</p>
<p>"Healer Granger," said one of the mediwitches in French. Thankfully, Hermione's parents had suggested practicing her French over Christmas and summer vacations. They hadn't pressured her about anything, but since her family spent their time in France, they thought it would do her some good to learn the language and the culture. It had come in handy when she decided to apply to do her training in France, and she passed the language test with just a couple of months of studying.</p>
<p>The intern, who's name Hermione hadn't bothered to learn, half-ran over, a chart in her hand. "We have a male in room six. He suffered sixteen broken bones, several bruises, and a possible minor head injury. He lost consciousness after the explosion, and he hasn't woken up."</p>
<p>Hermione waited for a second. "He pushed another Quidditch player out of the way," the mediwitch added in almost a wistful way. Hermione refrained an eye roll. After officially starting her practice, Hermione realized how a lot of the younger interns took to the patients.</p>
<p>"Name?" She asked a little cold. Somehow Hermione had gained a reputation for being distant and strict among the hospital. She didn't exactly mind it, but she wished the rest of her coworkers wouldn't spread lies to the new incoming interns. They evaded her, almost running away whenever they saw her.</p>
<p>"Ummm…" the intern looked down at the chart and looked back up at her. "Draco Malfoy. Age twenty-five weighs around fourteen and a half stone, and is six feet tall." Hermione felt her blood run cold as she stood in the middle of the emergency room. <em>Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?</em> The intern, a few steps ahead, turned back, and gave her a questioning look. "Healer Granger? Is everything all right?"</p>
<p>She snapped out of it. Hermione grabbed a pair of elastic gloves before pushing past the intern and walking into the room. She let out a small breath, relieved to see that he truly was unconscious. Every bone and cell in her body told her to turn around, to run away from the blond prick who had been all but forgotten until that moment.</p>
<p>As she approached him, she began to see the bruises on his face. A small cut ran down the side of his cheek, nothing too serious. It was a little weird to see the boy—no man—who had teased and bullied her all those years ago in Hogwarts. He had given her the first real taste of what was to come. Hermione hadn't known it at the time, only twelve years old, but it had all seemed unrealistic and unbelievable. It felt like it had happened in another life, which in a way it had.</p>
<p>She instructed the intern to go help other Healers as she began to heal the bruises on Malfoy's face. Pushing away her personal feelings of hatred and disbelief, Hermione continued to cast spells over his face, reducing the swelling and adding ointment to the wound. Considering the cut wasn't too deep, it would be better to heal it naturally and only add ointment to prevent any light scarring.</p>
<p>Her diagnostic spell had just finished scanning and assessing the rest of his body when the intern returned. She seemed to have nothing to do, so Hermione asked her to finish applying the ointment and turned to the far more serious injuries. She was able to quickly set his bones and mend the broken ones. It was a small relief really. She didn't want to be the Healer to tell Draco Malfoy he wouldn't be able to walk without pain because she wasn't able to properly mend the broken bone in his right leg.</p>
<p>Hermione didn't know much about Malfoy. She had heard he'd married Astoria Greengrass after completing his mandatory graduation from Hogwarts. She realized she hadn't seen much of his during their repeated year. He, like most Slytherins their year, kept to themselves and faded into the background, remaining unbothered by their surroundings. They still carried themselves like they were better than everyone, but the revolting arrogance and god-complexes had been stripped away due to the war.</p>
<p>He was barely eighteen when he got married, a little <em>too </em>young. He most likely got married to appease his parents, and she found that almost sad. After the battle, Harry had talked to Hermione and Ron and told them about what Narcissa Malfoy had done for him in the forest. Her actions reinforced Harry's idea that Malfoy didn't truly agree with Voldemort's ideologies and only did what he did for his mother.</p>
<p>Finishing her assessment of his head injury, which turned out to be a small concussion, Hermione asked the intern to take him to a more comfortable room on the floors above. Most of the other patients had already been tended so she decided to make her way to the cantine where she found Janet and James, Hermione's sort-of boyfriend, having lunch.</p>
<p>James was nice enough, but if she was being honest, he was sort of a stress reliever rather than a boyfriend. He tried to take her out on dates, but she only obliged when she became fed up with his persistence. He would sleep over and vice versa, but nothing had been established between the two. Hermione felt bad for the way she used him, but he was too clingy for her liking, and she wasn't looking for anything at the moment. Not with James anyway.</p>
<p>"How was it?" Janet asked, chucking a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. James sat beside her, poking at his salad.</p>
<p>"My patient's stable. Still unconscious, but I asked one of the interns to buzz my wand when he wakes up," Hermione explained, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down, trying to appear as carefree as possible. She reminded herself Malfoy was just another patient.</p>
<p>James sat up a bit, placing his hand over her's. Hermione tried not to snatch back her hand.</p>
<p>"Lucky man to have one of the best Healers our hospital has to offer." He gave her a small wink, and Hermione acknowledged it with a small, forced smile. James, like Janet and Hermione, was a Healer at Jean Beaujon Medical Center. He and Janet were old friends from school, and Hermione had been welcomed into their friend group almost immediately. "We still going out tonight?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," she replied, covering her mouth as she faked yawned. "I'm pretty tired. Why don't you take Janet out? I'm sure she needs a distraction from this place." She saw the confusion in his eyes as they darted between her and Janet. Hermione had more than once tried to make it clear that they were free to see whoever they wanted. Whatever they had, it wasn't serious.</p>
<p>"Um," Janet said, unsure. Hermione turned to her, giving her a pleading look. After today, the last thing she wanted to do was go out with James and pretend to be interested in whatever research he was doing. "We could go see a movie? It could be fun."</p>
<p>James pulled his hand away from Hermione and frowned. He didn't say anything as he continued to pick at his lunch. She mouthed a small 'thank you' to Janet as she got up.</p>
<p>"I'll catch up with you later." She stood up, and without another word, she exited the canteen and walked towards the double doors that led to several patient rooms. Hermione was able to make it through at least half a dozen patient checkups before she found herself walking towards the room she knew belonged to Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>She slid the door open and regretted the action immediately. He was up and pulling a blue button-up over his slightly bruised shoulders. His back was to her, so he hadn't exactly seen her walk in.</p>
<p>"Sorry! I can come back later," she let out, almost a whisper. Her back was to him as she inched herself towards the door.</p>
<p>"No, it's alright," he muttered back. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She heard him let out a gasp, but he didn't say anything. He didn't approach her either. Collecting whatever Gryffindor courage she had left in her system, Hermione turned around and faced him.</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and neither one of them talked. Instead, they looked at each other. He didn't appear to look shocked. "Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged him first. He was getting off the bed, ready to leave the hospital. "You should lay down. You aren't being discharged yet."</p>
<p>He snorted but sat back down on the bed with no complaints. "Fancy seeing you here."</p>
<p>Hermione walked towards one of the cabinets and took out a small, circular tin that contained the ointment for his cut. With shaking hands, she managed to make her way around the bed and stand in front of him.</p>
<p>Even sitting he was still a few inches taller than she was. She wasn't exactly short, but she didn't remember him being so tall back in Hogwarts. "How long have you been working here?" He asked as she began to reapply the ointment with a small swab.</p>
<p>She didn't look up as she answered. "Four years now." Hermione gave no further details. They weren't friends and never had been so she owed him no explanations. He caught on and didn't push the subject further. <em>Bedside manners</em>, she told herself. She couldn't treat him differently just because she knew him. She had to be professional about it. "You took a pretty hard blow. Heard you pushed someone out of the way."</p>
<p>His ears perked up, his cheeks turning a faint pink. He nodded. "Your Bulgarian boyfriend if I'm correct."</p>
<p>Her hands stopped what they were doing and she finally looked up at him. <em>Viktor? Was he here as well?</em> "Viktor?"</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded again. "I heard one of the mediwitches say he was in the room next door. He only suffered a few scratches, but the healers were adamant about keeping him overnight."</p>
<p>Hermione snorted. Of course, they would. "But they would let you go?"</p>
<p>He shrugged as if used to the unfair treatment. He might have been, considering everything that had happened during the war. Even in France, the Malfoys didn't have a good reputation.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I?" She asked, pursing her lips and waving at his torso. She had to make sure he was healing properly if he was going to leave despite going against medical advice.</p>
<p>He nodded and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. There were scars, lighter ones she missed during his first exam. Hermione assumed the three large ones that ran across his chest were from the <em>Sectumsempra</em> Harry had used on him in their sixth year. The smaller ones that ran across his chest and torso were now fully healed but weren't pretty to look at. She felt his eyes on her as she examined him and looked down at her hands, attempting to hide the blush that had risen up her neck.</p>
<p>She had her own scars as well. The only one she forced herself to glamour was the horrid, itchy one on her forearm. She instinctively brought her fingers to her forearm. Hermione dropped them almost immediately and pushed forward with her work. His ribs seemed to have healed fine. "So, what were you doing?"</p>
<p>It took him a second to answer. "I've been playing on Britain's national Quidditch team for the last few months. We've been playing well, and our opponents for the World Cup are most likely the Bulgarians—if they win their Quidditch match next season against the Irish, anyway. They're the favorites. Both ministries thought it would be fun to have a pre-match on Boxing Day."</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Wouldn't that just take the excitement away from the actual World Cup?"</p>
<p>"Or add more. A re-match."</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. Even after so long, she couldn't understand all the excitement behind the sport. She had tried for her friends, for Ron specifically, but she never understood the hype surrounding it.</p>
<p>She walked back to the cabinet and added some of the ointment into a smaller tin and handed it to Malfoy who reluctantly took it. "He's next door if you must know," he said, taking the tin in his hands and setting it aside. She frowned but gave him a small nod.</p>
<p>Hermione walked over to the door but stopped right in the doorway. Without thinking about it, she turned around, and he was already facing her. "Do you know if…" <em>Stupid</em>, that's what's she was. She had no right to ask, she didn't actually want to ask, but she knew her curiosity would win her over. After the article the day before, it was all she could think about it.</p>
<p>He frowned, seeing how confused she was about the whole thing. Noticing how hard it was for her to ask about <em>them</em>. Malfoy took a step around the bed and she realized he had no shoes on. "They're doing alright. Ginny and Harry have been wanting to talk to you. They've asked Fleur and Bill, but they haven't budged since Ginny and Harry figured out you have dinner with them every week."</p>
<p>They knew that she was in France? Fleur and Bill hadn't mentioned it, but then again, whenever the topic of her old friends came up, she would quickly change the subject. She didn't want any of her wounds to reopen. It would be too much. She was doing a bloody well job at it now though wasn't she?</p>
<p>"They miss you—"</p>
<p>"And how would you know?" She asked defensively.</p>
<p>A smirk tugged at his lips. "I'm guessing that you don't get the Prophet here then?"</p>
<p>"We do. I just choose not to read it."</p>
<p>His mouth formed a small 'o' shape. Malfoy nodded, taking another cautious step towards her. "Well, Harry and I were partnered as Aurors four years ago, and we became friends. He's my best mate actually."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a professional Quidditch player?"</p>
<p>"I am," he nodded. "But I was an Auror for a time, and now I'm not, but that's too long of a story." She didn't push the conversation further. Instead, she decided to turn and leave the room. "They want to see you, by the way, all of them. They want to apologize for their shit behavior."</p>
<p>Hermione didn't turn around. She crossed her arms, her foot stopping the door from closing. She took a deep breath. Without turning around she said, "It's a bit too late for that isn't it?"</p>
<p>She walked out of the door, finally, the door swinging shut, but she still caught his response."Maybe not."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Tuesday, October 18, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>She made her way to Viktor's room the next morning. She saw that Malfoy's room was empty and was being cleaned as she walked by. Hermione had gone home after their little interaction. He had been polite. He hadn't called her names, and he had been respectful. She didn't know what he had been up to the past few years except getting married and becoming a Quidditch player, but an Auror? She wondered how that had happened.</p>
<p>He and Harry were friends apparently. That was an odd thought to get used to after everything that had happened. She couldn't see both of the boys getting along.</p>
<p>She heard a small giggle fill the patient's room as she walked in. It was the intern from the day before. She had a small hand on Viktor's bare chest, examining it or whatever. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling as he watched Viktor bat his eyelashes at her. Ever the charmer.</p>
<p>Hermione cleared her throat and the intern, whose name she had yet to learn, jumped away from Viktor. He too sat up and began buttoning his shirt. "You can go do rounds with the rest of the Healers," Hermione told the intern who was a bright shade of red. Nodding quickly, she turned without another word to Viktor and left the room.</p>
<p>Realizing who she was, Viktor walked up to her, embracing her in one of his massive hugs. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him just as tightly, breathing his scent in. Hermione nodded internally. He was comfortable, he was safe.</p>
<p>"I knew I recognized that mane of a hair when I saw you walk out of Malfoy's room yesterday," he said, pulling back. He was a little shorter than Malfoy, but he was broader. He always had been, she reminded herself. Even when they had met at Hogwarts he had been broader than most boys his age.</p>
<p>Hermione, self-aware of her massive locks, ran a hand over them, but he took her hand and pressed a small kiss on top of it. "Don't."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, pulling away. Trying to make herself busy she took his chart and looked down at it. There really had been no reason for him to stay the night. He was completely fine, only a few scratches and bruises. No internal bleeding found.</p>
<p>"The healers like me," he offered sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Clearly," she said, giving him a small smirk. Hermione walked over to him, grabbing one of his hands. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Thanks to Malfoy, of course. I hate the bloke, but he pushed me out of the way when he saw the two hooded figures standing outside the Ministry."</p>
<p>She frowned, confused. "Hooded figures?"</p>
<p>Viktor shrugged, taking a step back. "I saw them for a fraction of a second. It all happened really quickly. One minute we were talking about how we were going to beat each other at the game, the next I was thrown to the floor."</p>
<p>Still confused, Hermione shook her head. None of it made sense. Hooded figures at the Ministry, an explosion? What did any of it have to do with the Quidditch players? Viktor must have known because he was avoiding eye contact with her now.</p>
<p>"It's getting pretty bad in Britain, last I heard," he murmured, making his way back to his bed. Hermione followed, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt her eyes stinging, the tears blurring up her vision as she took a deep breath. Had the war been for nothing then? Had she given all that time and energy for nothing? "Hey," she heard him say as he pulled her into another hug. "You have nothing to worry about. Potter and the Order have everything under control."</p>
<p>She pulled away then. Viktor knew about the Order? Had he talked to Harry after everything he and the others had put her through? Viktor frowned, looking just as ashamed as he should have felt. "They contacted me a couple of months ago," he informed her. "I hadn't seen you since the last time we met, and, well, you haven't been responding to my owls."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned. Yes, she remembered why she hadn't answered any of his owls. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. But she hadn't meant anything with the kiss, and she couldn't bear to tell him that she didn't return his feelings. He was one of the few friends she had left, and she had fucked it up with that one kiss.</p>
<p>"Everyone is struggling, but they're managing," he continued. "Yesterday was the first attack in weeks."</p>
<p>"How many have there been?"</p>
<p>"More than the media tells. Kinglsey has been sweeping it under the rug."</p>
<p>Now that was a surprise she didn't see coming at all. Kingsley was hiding things from the public? "You should owl them Hermione," he proceeded. Hermione was already shaking her head, but he grabbed her shoulders. "Seriously, they're your best friends. You fought a war with them and—"</p>
<p>"And then they abandoned me. Betrayed me. I can't talk to them, not now," she said, pulling away from his grasp. The tears blurred her vision and the overwhelming feeling in her chest became too much that she let out a deep breath. Viktor grabbed her hand, trying to make sure she was okay. "I can't talk to them Viktor, I can't."</p>
<p>Tears were sliding down her cheeks now. Viktor wrapped his arms around her once again, and this time, Hermione didn't care if it was unprofessional. She let herself cry into his chest. She let it all out and she hoped to Merlin that she would never have to hear about Harry or Ron ever again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Monday, October 31, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>Halloween was always a very special day for Hermione. Ever since she found out that was the day Harry had become an orphan, she made sure to give him a bag of sweets every year. She had stopped when she had moved away for obvious reasons. Why would she give someone who had ignored the media scrutiny she was receiving a bag of sweets. The last two years leading to her departure, the bag of sweets had been accompanied with a bottle of the finest Fire Whiskey she could obtain.</p>
<p>Even Janet, who was dressed as a kitten (which Hermione obviously thought was unoriginal), had noticed how disconnected she seemed from the world that morning. Janet, thankfully, didn't ask her what had her in such a mood, but she still remained alert around her.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked during lunch. Hermione had seen Janet following her around the hospital, but she had continued with her day without any hiccups. She checked up on all her patients and made sure they were as comfortable as possible. They barely got any emergencies, which was good, but it made days go by slower than they felt.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione murmured back, finishing up her charts. She set them aside and finally turned to look at Janet, who was leaning against the counter.</p>
<p>Janet gave her a knowing look and moved to hug her, but Hermione pulled away. Without saying another word, Hermione walked away. She clocked out and headed home for the day. She usually Apparated home, but Hermione enjoyed watching all the kids in their costumes run around the streets. Some were dressed as wizards which she still found amusing all things considered.</p>
<p>She found her way to a sweet shop a couple of blocks away from her flat, a small one-bedroom flat with barely any kitchen space. It was small, but she was the only person living in it, so she did what she could and made do.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed one of the little plastic bags by the door and began filling it with all kinds of sweets. She grabbed chocolates, some well-known brands she knew Fleur and Bill liked, and a few other sweets they recommended her. She paid for her bag and headed home, but upon arriving, her craving for the sweets had subsided. It might have been her parents' voice echoing in her head, telling her that all that sugar could only lead to cavities.</p>
<p>She tidied her little flat, trying to occupy her mind with something besides Harry and the bag of sweets she wasn't going to eat. At half-past five, Hermione was seated at her desk, the bag of sweets on her desk and a paper and quill in hand. Her owl, Duchess, sat perched by the window, blinking at her.</p>
<p>"If I do this, they'll think I've forgiven them," she said to the owl, who continued to blink at her. Letting out a small sigh, Hermione shook her head and wrote Harry's name on the small piece of paper. She made a hole, casting a small piece of thread through it and tied it to the bag.</p>
<p>She didn't tie it to Duchess immediately. Instead, she sat at her desk for what seemed like ages. Duchess blinked at her, and Hermione all but bit her fingernails off as she considered the consequences of what she was about to do. It was close to sunset when Duchess, annoyed, gave her a hoot, and Hermione tied the bag to her owl's leg.</p>
<p>"Don't bring anything back, okay?" Hermione instructed. Duchess gave her an acknowledging hoot and flew away. Holding one of her pillows close to her chest, Hermione fell asleep over her desk and didn't care that she would wake up with the most horrible back pain she had experienced in a long time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Thursday, November 3, 2005</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been quiet since Halloween. Duchess had returned with nothing, as instructed, and Hermione believed she could move on. Right? It was one of the last things she was going to do for him. A bag of sweets didn't mean anything. Fleur and Bill hadn't asked about it either on Wednesday during their weekly dinners, so she assumed they hadn't spoken with Harry.</p>
<p>"Have you heard Dubois is calling Healers into her office all morning?" Janet asked as she and James took a seat at Hermione's table. James gave her a small smile and a kiss on her cheek as he took the seat beside her.</p>
<p>"Has she?" Hermione asked. She had actually seen a lot of Healers looking worried when they were called over the intercom. It didn't appear to be any good news from the sullen faces she had seen walk around the hospital all day. There was an exception here and there, but for the most part, everyone seemed to return from Healer Dubois' office looking depressed and unmotivated.</p>
<p>As if on cue, she heard her name being called over the intercom. "<em>Guerisseur Granger au bureau du Guerisseur Dubois, s'il vou plait. Guerisseur Granger au bureau du Guerisseur Dubois."</em> James and Janet looked over at her uncomfortably. They seemed more worried than her.</p>
<p>Hermione finished her sandwich quickly and stood up from her desk, waving at them as she turned around. Her hands became sweaty and clammy as she made her way to Healer Dubois' office. Healer Dubois was a very respected Head Healer at the hospital and was among the first group of women to be allowed to become Healers in France fifty years before. She was a strict but kind woman. When Hermione had done her training at Jean Beujon, she had found the woman to be one of the very few women who could spark some motivation in her.</p>
<p>Over time, they had become close colleagues, even having dinners every other week at one of the finest restaurants in France. Madeleine always chose the place, and Hermione was happy to comply.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Healer Dubois breathed out sadly as she stood up to welcome Hermione into the office. It was a small, tidy place that Hermione had only had the privilege to visit on rare occasions.</p>
<p>"Maddy," Hermione greeted her, giving the elderly woman a small smile. She had her hair tied back into a tight bun, reminding her very much of Professor McGonagall at the moment. She even had the same worried expression on her face as she walked around the desk and took one of Hermione's hands.</p>
<p>"I have some news," she began. She sat Hermione down in one of the chairs, and Maddy sat beside her, still holding her hand. Trying to lessen the somber atmosphere and Hermione's nerves, she plastered a smile on her face and reached back to grab a letter from her desk, the French Ministry seal stamped on the front of it, Hermione's name written neatly under it. "You've been promoted to Head Healer."</p>
<p>Hermione took a second to process. What had Maddy said? Head Healer? It was everything Hermione had been hoping for since she decided to pursue medicine as a career. One thing she had gained from the war was the motivation and desire to want to help people. She had considered being an Auror for a long time, but decided that becoming a Healer might have been better suited for her.</p>
<p>"That's amazing news!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the elderly lady's neck. Maddy pulled away, and Hermione immediately knew there was something wrong. She had talked to Madeleine about wanting to become a Head Healer someday in the future when one of the other Heads left or stepped down, but she didn't seem at all excited about the news. She should be just as excited as Hermione. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I think you should read the letter, dear," Maddy said, patting her hand. "I'll leave you alone to read. If you have any questions, I'll be outside."</p>
<p>Hermione watched Maddy walked away, shaking her head, and muttering something under her breath. It was too hushed for Hermione to make out the words. She didn't open the letter immediately. She was too scared, too nervous to open it. Instead, she set it on the desk and paced. What could it be? What could it possibly be that Maddy thought it was best to be outside when she opened the letter? She knew it wasn't just privacy. She could feel Maddy becoming increasingly anxious as she stood outside the glass doors waiting.</p>
<p>She still hadn't opened the letter when she saw Janet walk up to Maddy. They exchanged a few words and her friend looked at her through the door. Feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiousness, she grabbed the letter and ripped it open.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Healer Hermione Granger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The French Ministry of Magic and I, Samuel Orzanne, Board Director of Jean Beaujon Medical Center, are pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to the role of Head Healer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Considering your special circumstances, we thought it best if we wrote a letter to you explaining our decision. As you well know, the British Ministry has spent the last seven years since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attempting to incarcerate the remaining Death Eaters. The first four years seemed to have been going well for them, but over the last couple of months, the British Ministry has taken a hard hit economically and aid wise due to the new attacks that we assume to be the Death Eaters' actions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After careful consideration, the French Ministry has decided to send several of their first responders to Great Britain to aid in these troubling times. You will be able to select two healers to accompany you and become part of your group at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Members from their own hospital will be put in your team as well, but we do not have that information as of now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hope you will take this amazing opportunity to further your career and help our neighbors through these difficult times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best regards,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Samuel Orzanne</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Board Director of Jean Beaujon Medical Center</em>
</p>
<p>Janet walked in a minute after Hermione finished rereading the letter for the fifth time. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands in hers. "How are you holding up?" Hermione gave her a small frown, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away, frustrated with herself for being so pissed off about the situation.</p>
<p>She couldn't deny the opportunity was amazing and unique. She would be Head Healer, and she'd be in charge of a group of Healers who were doing everything in their power to help and cure people. <em>And</em> St. Mungo's had better resources. That part was clear. It was too good of an opportunity to let go.</p>
<p>"I can't let my personal issues get in the way of my career," Hermione said, shaking her head. Janet let out a deep sigh. It looked like she wanted to say something but was hesitating to say it. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's just—you don't want to go back for obvious reasons, right? So don't. You've always said how you didn't know if you made the right decision in becoming a Healer. Don't risk everything you've built here because you want to what? Further your career you aren't even sure you like."</p>
<p>Her cheeks flamed a bright shade of red that could rival the Weasleys' hair, Hermione pulled her hand away, shaking her head. "Honestly, Janet…" She shook her head, not sure what to say. Janet was right. Hermione had to give it to her. If anyone could figure her out now, it would be Janet. But there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her to go.</p>
<p>"I'm going," she announced. She had to follow her gut. She had to figure out what in the world was going on back home. Hermione hated herself for it, but she couldn't stay in France knowing things were becoming bad again. She didn't sit back and wait last time, and she wasn't going to do it this time either. Janet looked unsure.</p>
<p>"You're coming with me. You have to," Hermione stated, her voice holding no room for argument.</p>
<p>Crossing her arms, Janet frowned. "You're going to be the death of me Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>And with that, it was settled. Hermione Granger was once again packing her life up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh there is it! The first chapter! I used to have a prologue but just added it on here. It was a pretty long chapter, so hopefully, we continue this trend. I hope you're all staying safe. See you next week!.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>